Let's try something
by elleran1969
Summary: A cute and sex filled Stiles and Malia fic with them getting into the sexy with Lydia's help. Stalia
1. Chapter 1

Let's Try Something

"Lydia can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well you have had lots of sex with different boys I've heard so I was wondering if you could tell me some of the things they like," Malia replied

Lydia spluttered for a moment, hmph I need to remember she has been in the wild for the last eight years she reminded herself, so she took a deep breath while Malia looked at her quizzically.

"First of all it's not really done to say someone has slept around, but I would be happy to share a few moves with you I assume you're planning on trying them out on Stiles?"

"I want to yes he always tries so hard to please me I want to do something for him," Malia said earnestly.

Lydia pressed her lips together eyes sparkling with glee she decided that helping Malia surprise Stiles was her top priority for the day.

"Ok well one thing they really like is..."

"I want to try something ok?" Malia said to him that night.

"Okaaay really what?" Stiles asked with a touch of trepidation.

Malia pushed him down on the bed they had already been kissing for ten minutes and they both had their tops off she travelled to the end of the bed and pulled off his boxers. Then while he leaned up on his elbows she began kissing up his thigh taking her time his eyes were getting as big as saucers when she wrapped her lips around him.

"Oh my god really ok just no teeth please," he begged.

She just took him further in her mouth making him moan she moved in a rhythm the way Lydia had described doing things with her fingers that made him thrust up, she pulled back a little before settling back into a steady pace that had him leaning back eye lashes fluttering as he writhed. She looked at him and felt powerful she was doing this to him making him groan her name and thrust his hips.

"So good oh god Malia I can't uh now.." he reached down to pull her up, but she pushed him off not stopping but using another of Lydia's tips that had him cry out and climax, she took him fully not minding the taste of him in her mouth.

She climbed up his body kissing his quivering skin until she reached his face and watched as he came back to himself she smiled at him and kissed him gently, he reached up and ran his fingers down the side of her face.

'Wow that was just wow I don't even have words thankyou," Stiles said.

She looked at him and saw the adoration in his eyes Lydia had been right boys really did like this and she had found it quite fun too she enjoyed his body and was happy when he was happy and did he ever look and smell happy she grinned at him.

"You're welcome Lydia has good ideas," she replied.

"Huh what Lydia told you to do this?" Stiles said startled.

"She gave me a whole lot of pointers she is very clever," Malia said gravely.

"Yes yes she is isn't she," Stiles groaned internally just a little.

Then he wrapped his arms around Malia and held her close kissing her and tasting himself which was a little weird but what the hell he thought.

The next day they were walking to the lunch table when Malia saw Lydia and gambolled over to her Stiles watched thinking she's practically wagging her tail, when he got there walking hesitantly Scott and Kira were openly grinning.

"...so I just wondered if you had any other ideas cause that worked out so well," Malia was saying.

"So Stiles Malia was just filling us in how well Lydia's suggestions went," Scott's face was nearly split in two by his grin.

"Oh yeah great," Stiles replied seriously considering banging his head hard enough to knock himself out.

"Well I think I probably do have a few more thoughts for you Malia how about we talk later we don't want ruin the surprise do we Stiles?" she raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Oh god Scott would you please stop that," he snapped at his insanely grinning friend.

At that Scott started openly laughing Kira too was giggling Malia looked confused and Lydia smirked at his discomfiture, Stiles put his head in his hands and just sighed.

This came to me late at night and I just thought it would be funny Lydia sharing some of her experience with Malia and Stiles being mortified by it all. I did have the whole conversation between Lydia and Malia in my head it was funny but didn't really fit here, this is kind of a sequel to my story Keep me Warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Your turn

"So now I think we must have tried just about every position in the whole damn Kama Sutra and some, honestly dude she's gonna be the death of me," Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well maybe but what a way to go," Scott replied eyes sparkling.

"Really that's all you've got ," Stiles snapped.

"Come on Stiles it's not really that bad is it you have a hot girlfriend who wants to have lots of sex with you," Scott placated.

"Yeah I know, no it's good really I just feel like I am some sort of experiment Lydia is conducting she tells Malia something new and Malia jumps right on it," Stiles sighed.

"Or on you hey," Scott joked.

Stiles gave him the stare and Scott lowered his eyes a little trying not to laugh at his friend.

"Well just talk tell her you just want do it normally for a while," Scott suggested.

"I just don't want to you know stifle her creativity she's so enthusiastic about everything," Stiles replied.

"Stiles man you are a good boyfriend definitely taking one for the team," Scott was openly grinning again.

"Oh just shut up you are a horrible friend," Stiles sniped.

Stiles phone beeped at him and he opened the message from Lydia with a small groan.

"What?"

"Lydia says she has had a talk with Malia it's my turn and I have to watch this youtube video,"Stiles replied clicking the link.

"So our ten tips for giving the best cunninglingus are 1. Make sure your face is fully shaved and soft one thing she doesn't want is stubble rash in those sensitive places."

Stiles was looking at the screen with horror turning completely red Scott looked at him and started to laugh till tears were running down his face Stiles glared at him and stalked off swearing.

Stiles checked the video one more time before feeling his face to make sure it was completely smooth and heading to bed that night he had Malia crying out his name fiercely. As he watched her blissed out face smiling at him he decided maybe Lydia's pointers were the best afterall.

This is too much fun to write and I keep getting ideas that make me laugh and the 10 tips thiing is real so funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fun times at Beacon Hills High

"Oh god look at them."

"They're just talking Stiles I'm sure it's nothing," Scott replied.

Scott and Stiles had stopped to watch as Lydia and Malia had their heads down looking at Lydia's phone.

"Please just listen and tell me what they are talking about," Stiles begged.

Scott had to admit the two girls did look a little like conspirators he focused his hearing on them and listened.

"Well there's an 11.30 session of this one it has Emma Stone in it Stiles loves her," Lydia was saying.

"Hey bro it's fine they're just looking up movies Malia must want a date," Scott suggested.

"Really ok that's good I can do that thanks man," Stiles grinned with relief.

They walked up to the girls and Stiles wrapped his arm around Malia's shoulders giving her a quick kiss Scott smiled at the way Malia leaned into Stiles so comfortably it was good to see his friends happy. Then he noticed the quick flash of a wicked grin coming from Lydia and felt a little uncertain but at that moment Kira came up and his attention was completely diverted.

"Let's sit over there," Malia indicated a spot towards the side at the back of the theatre.

"It's a bit to the side," Stiles said.

"Yeah I know come on," she replied.

"Alright, " Stiles followed her.

After about five minutes Malia started rubbing Stiles inner thigh, he glanced down and looked quickly back at her she had a tiny quirk at the side of her lip as she kept watching the screen, okay he thought not too sure what's happening here.

"Um Malia your hand is uh whoa," her hand had kept creeping up.

She turned to look at him and moving the armrest up leaned over and kissed him firmly before nibbling at his neck, he stroked her hair then suddenly found himself with a lap full of girlfriend.

"What the.." Stiles bleated before his mouth was taken over again.

Malia's hands were pulling at his button and zipper on his pants, he thought about lifting her off but then as he put his hands on her outer thighs her skirt slid up and he realised she had no panties on, the blood from his head went straight down. She continued pulling then lifting herself up she pulled his legs up and pulled his jeans down she then placed herself back on his lap.

"Oh my god are we doing this?" he mumbled.

"Hmm yes we are oh yes Stiles I like that don't stop," she moaned softly.

Soon Stiles would not have been able to stop without serious injury, Malia had brought protection to Stiles' relief. After they were finished and Malia was sitting with her head on his shoulder and a contented smile on her face Stiles decided to try and find out what was going on although he did have some suspicions.

"So um sex in public hey was this one of Lydia's good ideas?"

"Oh yes she said you would love it, you did didn't you?" she asked looking at him with big beautiful eyes.

"Of course I did it was great, but you know we have to be careful if we get caught we could be in serious trouble," he replied, he had enjoyed it so I'm not lying he thought firmly to himself.

"Hmm really oh ok well I don't want to get you into trouble maybe we should just stick with inside then," she said nodding to herself.

"Yeah I think that's probably best," Stiles sighed with relief.

He really didn't want this getting back to his dad, at the moment they were both happy pretending he didn't know how far Stiles and Malia had gone.

"It's ok Lydia has given me lots of ideas for fun indoor places too," she said snuggling into him further.

Stay calm stay calm, Stiles chanted to himself.

OMG writing this is a hoot (as an American girl recently called me on a drunken night in Rome) hope you are all having fun I know Lydia is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 D generation

"Hey babe," Stiles leaned in kissing Malia chastely on the cheek.

"Hmm," she replied, turning for a proper full liplock.

"Whew I just wanted to know if you were coming around tonight I have lacrosse practice till five?" Stiles asked when he could breathe again.

"I'll stay and watch we can go to yours after," Malia replied giving Stiles another kiss.

"Hmm cool," Stiles grinned it was all kinds of awesome having someone interested in watching just him.

After the game Stiles was heading for the shower when Malia walked in, he raced over to her as the other guys leered some hurriedly covering up others letting towels drop a little.

"Malia what are you doing in here?"

"I came to find you," she answered, looking around with interest.

"But you can't come into the boys locker room." Stiles arms flailed a little as he tried to wave her out.

"Oh right yeah I forgot sorry guys, so are you going to be long?" She asked still standing in the doorway.

"Look just let me have a shower ok," Stiles pleaded.

Malia left to a few wolf whistles and catcalls, Stiles just shook his head and went to the shower.

"Stilinski keep your girlfriend out of here will you?"

"Shut up Greenburg, " Stiles replied drying himself off and getting dressed.

"Hey what was so urgent?" Stiles asked.

"Come on I'll show you," Malia answered.

With that she took his hand and led him into coach's office Stiles looked at her quizzically ok he wondered what was all this about.

"Kiss me Stiles," Malia whispered leaning in.

"As you wish," he replied with a grin.

As they kissed she began unbuttoning his jeans with one hand and running her fingers up and down his back with the other.

"Uh really coach's office?"

"Hmm yes."

She pulled him closer biting gently down his neck he moaned a little then reached up to cup her breast no bra oh god that did it he felt himself harden against her and her grin against his throat, soon they were pushing Finstock's papers on the floor Malia had her legs wrapped around Stiles' waist.

"Yes there oh do that again," Malia said breathlessly.

Stiles had to admit he was getting a thrill out of this there was something just so wrong and so right about it. Coach and he had an ongoing love hate relationship and even though he would never know the thought of what he would say did add spice to the whole thing. Soon he and Malia were panting hard her hands in his hair ankles entwined around his calves moving together hands doing other fun things.

"Uh now Stiles yes now."

Stiles felt her muscles clench that exquisite pressure sending him over the edge.

"Oh god oh that was good." Stiles head had dropped onto Malia's shoulder and hers was nestled against his chest, she nodded wordlessly.

"Yes Lydia said she has made out in here lots of times," Malia said matter of factly.

"What Lydia again, you mean we just ... where Lydia and some random guys or maybe even Jackson did..." Stiles babbled.

"I guess so come on lets go," Malia said.

"Right just let me tidy up a bit," Stiles replied.

He did himself up slipped the evidence wrapped in a tissue into his pocket and picked up coach's papers , turning off the light and hoping he hadn't touched anything Jackson had cause eww just no.

"Right people listen up I know what you degenerates have been doing in my office see this," he held up an empty condom packet.

"Now I have had my suspicions before but now I know and just to let you perverted little reprobates know I am getting a new lock put on my door and now I have to go bleach my desk, and if I find out who did this I will make your life a living hell. Oh and one other thing uh well done for practicing safe sex now finish chapter five and write a summary before I get back."

Coach left muttering about immoral miscreants under his breath, Stiles had his lips pursed together and was trying not to laugh this really was too good, Malia looked smug and Lydia put her fingertips over the small grin threatening to escape.

Scott looked at the three of them and just sighed before looking over at Kira and seeing that her eyes were also sparkling with mischief, of course she would know those three girls were as thick as thieves. Oh boy he thought two tricksters and a Banshee which he had just discovered was a kind of fairy and weren't they always playing tricks too, oh well at least nobody could ever say life was dull around here.

Sorry this took a while I do have another idea but it takes me time to get them down sometimes and yes coyote is a trickster spirit too and banshees were originally a kind of fairy. Hope you are enjoying this I love reading stalia so will be looking at others as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chocolat

It was Saturday night which meant his dad would be busy at work with the usual weekend idiots so Stiles had decided he and Malia could have a nice evening in, he was singing a bit of Spice girls as he put the pizza in the oven (he had heard it on the radio and just couldn't get it out of his head, stupid catchy 90's pop).

"Hey Stiles," Malia called from the front door.

"In here," he answered, he still hadn't told his dad she had a key, he wasn't too sure if his dad would be happy with a werecoyote being able to come and go as she pleased.

"Hmmm pizza yum I bought brownies," Malia said sniffing happily.

Stiles grabbed her and swung her around giving her a kiss as she laughed her honey coloured locks flying.

"You are definitely the world's best girlfriend."

"You're right there," she replied with a cheeky smile.

After the pizza and brownies they were sitting comfortably together on the sofa doing a bit of heavy petting when Malia suddenly stopped to Stiles' chagrin.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No I just remembered something hang on," she answered racing from the room.

Stiles wriggled uncomfortably, just hang on she says, he thought to himself easy for her to say she hasn't got parts of her anatomy trying to escape her jeans, think of something else he ordered his brain; maths equations, Coach naked, Peter eating his face, getting a tattoo yeah that did it he now had some control of himself.

"Here what do you think?" Malia had walked with her top off and her breasts covered in something Stiles gaped.

"It's body chocolate come taste," she said to him.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Stiles said leaping over to her.

"That feels really nice ooh I like that, so how do I taste?"

"Babe you taste awesome hmm just delicious." He answered putting his head back to lick, tongue flicking Malia moaned and moved him over to the couch.

When he was done she pulled at his shirt till he took it off and they kissed as she ran her hands down his torso and began undoing his jeans.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"Why?"

"Fair enough," he answered throwing his jeans and boxers down, there were still hours till his dad came home.

"Now it's my turn." Malia took the body chocolate out and using a brush and her fingers spread it over Stiles' areas that he'd been having words with before, Stiles felt himself warming up and things were definitely looking up as well.

Malia then began licking up and down the parts she had covered making little sounds of appreciation as she went, Stiles was sitting with his head flung back in ecstasy.

"You know you're pretty tasty yourself, actually I think I might just gobble you all up," Malia said with a flash of blue eyes, Stiles yelped and she giggled at him.

"Hey don't do that to me when your teeth are there those are some of my favourite bits you know," Stiles said to her.

"Hmm they're some of my favourite bits too don't worry, but I want to see how the chocolate tastes mixed with you a bit more."

And with that she started licking and putting her mouth around Stiles doing things she knew he loved, he was moaning and thrusting, when he came she found the mingled tastes weren't too bad at all.

"Oh my god you are so good, how about I repay the favour," Stiles said stroking Malia's hair softly.

"Hmm that would be nice, hold on." She jumped up again and came back a minute later.

"Here Lydia said this would be better for me."

"Whipped cream, really Lydia again?" Stiles sighed.

"Of course, well?"

"Right ok let's see how this goes," Stiles said reaching for the can.

"So son how was your night?"

"Yeah good yeah it went well," Stiles replied.

"Glad to hear it, but look could you two be more careful there was cream between the sofa cushions."

Stiles spluttered and the sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Look just tidy up after you eat ok." He shook his head at his son who now seemed to be choking what was wrong with the boy.

I know you shouldn't laugh at your own jokes but I couldn't help myself while I wrote this. By the way cheeky means sassy I just feel more comfortable with cheeky it's cultural. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Close Calls

"Stiles," Papa Stilinski called.

"Oh god my dad's home early quick put some clothes on," Stiles whispered in a panic.

Malia was giggling as she threw her top on and pulled up her shorts Stiles had fallen while trying to get a leg into his sweats and when his dad walked in he still had one leg out and no shirt on, his dad just looked at them both giggling girl and ridiculous son and shook his head.

"If you're quite done here I have some Thai downstairs, you can stay if you like Malia, oh and Stiles we may not be formal in this house but I would appreciate some clothes while we eat," he said looking at his wayward son.

"Uh sure dad I...I was just getting changed," Stiles replied.

"Right yes I can see that," the sheriff muttered to himself as he stalked off.

When he left Malia collapsed in a fit of giggles and Stiles tried to pull himself and his pants up as he attempted to preserve what little of the dignity he had left.

"Stilinski what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Derek um we were just studying," Stiles answered pulling his flannel shirt on.

Malia was straightening her hair and adjusting her clothes both of them were breathing heavily and their lips were rosy and slightly swollen.

"Come on Stiles you know he can smell exactly what we were doing, sorry Derek we thought you were gone for the night and we wanted some privacy," Malia answered.

"Well I'm back and so you two can leave now I'd like some privacy for myself."

"We're going come on Stiles," Malia pulled him up.

Stiles watched Derek he was pretty sure Derek didn't mind him dating his cousin but he didn't really want to push his luck, this time he was the one with his tail between his legs.

Malia was moaning as Stiles ran his fingers all over her bare back while taking her breast in his mouth, her hands were in his hair pushing gently as she arched her back, suddenly some lights were flashing through the jeeps window.

"Oh crap now what?" Stiles complained.

Malia slid over as Stiles tried cover up his lap and she quickly threw a sweater on, the lights were getting closer until they saw a face and torch peering through their window.

"Oh hi Officer Parrish nice night hey," said Stiles lightly.

"Stiles, Malia yes very nice night, everyone is out and about and someone noticed the sheriffs' sons' jeep was getting a bit steamy and so your dad asked me to just check up and make sure everything was ok, so is everything ok?" Parrish asked.

"It's all fine here, Malia you fine?" Stiles replied.

"Well I would be if we had been able to finish having sex, that's three times we've been interrupted this week Stiles I'm starting to get cross," Malia growled, Stiles noticed her eyes flash a little and gulped.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't just hear that you two were having sex in a public reserve so how about you go home," Parrish spoke firmly.

"Yeah you know I think that's a really good idea, bye Jordan," Stiles said.

"Bye guys have a good night and be safe," Jordan smiled.

They got back to Stiles house and headed for his room Stiles sighed when they closed his door it was just them for once.

"Well how about we just get some rest now?" Stiles asked.

"How about not," Malia replied.

Pulling Stiles close she ripped off his shirt, buttons flew around the room, she kissed him hard he could feel her pent up frustration and had to admit his own was a close match, they fell together onto the bed and soon the rest of their clothes were flying off. They were both immediately ready it was all happening so fast Stiles head was spinning and his vision went black for a moment as his climax hit hard Malia joining him.

"Oh that's better I thought I was going to explode," Malia's voice was husky as she spoke.

"I kinda think we both did I know I saw fireworks," Stiles replied stroking Malia's hair as her head lay on his chest.

"Hmm you know I think I'll tell Lydia that sometimes waiting can make sex even better, she never told me that."

"Ok I'm sure she'll appreciate that," Stiles smiled at her.

Malia looked at him and grinned she loved his face, but one round was definitely not enough, she started kissing and touching him in all those place she knew made his heart beat faster.

"Really already?" He asked with surprise.

"Yes more Stiles I want more," she replied.

"Anything for you babe, anything at all."

Author Note

This one is a little different as I kept thinking of times when my sisters and I were young and we had close calls or interruptions they always make us laugh now.


End file.
